Maid
by spettatrice
Summary: Kariya è costretto a vestirsi da maid e ciò fa si che la gelosia di Kirino esploda


Dire che Kariya odia quella situazione è un eufemismo bello e buono; andiamo, vestirsi da MAID? SUL SERIO?

Quando i suoi compagni di classe decisero di far sì che il turchese si travestisse da donna, fu naturale che qualcuno di loro avrebbe riscontrato delle lesioni, d'altronde stiamo parlando di Kariya Masaki.

Ovviamente tutta la scuola venne a sapete di questo fatto, e ovviamente tutta la scuola voleva vedere il ragazzo, infondo nessuno può negarlo che Kariya non fosse bello, e con un vestito da donna? Bé, di sicuro avrebbe fatto scalpore.

Perfino Kirino si era incuriosito, stava con Kariya da diverso tempo ormai, ma con un vestito da donna non lo aveva mai visto, ed infondo, proprio perché Masaki fosse bello, doveva tenere lontani quei potenziali stupratori dei suoi compagni.

Il fatidico giorno arrivò e il turchese cercò più volte vie alternative, tra le quali il provare a gettarsi dalla finestra, fermato prontamente da Hiroto.

" Su su Masa-chan, che vuoi che sia "

Si sta divertendo? Bastardo gliela faccio vedere io chi si divertirà quando Midorikawa scoprirà come Hiroto mi ha lasciato andare in giro

Il turchese uscì indispettito dalla casa, diretto verso la scuola.

" Kariya! "

Bene, ci mancava anche il suo ragazzo

" Non una parola Barbie, non una parola... "

Kirino sorrise tra sé e sé, il suo ragazzo era proprio carino.

Si avvicinò al suo orecchio, bisbigliando: " Se non vuoi che utilizzi la mia bocca per parlare, posso usarla per stimolarti il petto in tanto che ti sfondo il culo, no? "

Punto dolente, Kariya aveva una vera e propria ossessione per il linguaggio volgare durante il sesso, e quello cose ditte dal suo ragazzo gli fecero raggiungere tonalità di rosso non ancora scoperte.

" Sen-senpai! Capisco di essere meraviglioso, ma contieniti " Non saranno quattro parole, per quanto eccitanti, a far chiudere la bocca a Kariya

" Nha, non credo che lo farò, alla prima occasione farò sì che tu non possa sederti per una settimana, e ora andiamo principessina "

Kariya mormorò un" vaffanculo " prima di dirigersi verso la sua classe.

Ben presto le persone iniziarono ad entrare e, la maggior parte dei maschi single aveva una voglia matta di vedere Kariya.

Kirino fu uno dei primi ad entrare, avrebbe passato tutto il pomeriggio a fissare il suo ragazzo evitando che certi idioti interagiscano troppo con lui.

D'altro canto Kariya continuava ad assumere tonalità di rosso ogni volta che doveva inchinarsi do fronte ad un cliente e mormorargli frasi gentili.

Non ce la faceva a non mandarli a quel paese, doveva prendere un bel respiro e fare un sorriso falso ogni volta che qualche idiota faceva qualche stupido commento.

Kariya Masaki era ufficialmente un pomodoro, ora immaginatevi le tonalità assunte quando dovette accogliere il suo senpai.

" B-buongiorno Senpai, un tavolo per uno? "

" Si, Kariya, possibilmente in un luogo in cui io possa osservare tutto e tutti, sai, non vorrei che qualcuno toccasse qualcosa di mio. Non so se

m'intendo... "

Masaki gli fece segno di seguirlo, quando si trattava di rispondere a parole del genere con Kirino proprio non ce la faceva, era troppo imbarazzato perfino per respirare, figurarsi per ridere.

Quando il rosa si sedette finalmente Masaki poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo e si dedicò agli altri clienti in modo tranquillo, infondo era un po' come se Ranmaru lo proteggesse.

Questa situazione andò ben presto a farsi fottere quando un ragazzo più grande mollò una pacca sul fondo schiena di Kariya.

In un primo momento il turchese non aveva ben capito cos'era successo, si girò lentamente strinse il pugno e si preparò a rompergli il naso quando una mano si chiuse attorno alla sua e un braccio lo cinse lungo i fianchi.

" Mi scuso per la reazione della nostra maid, ora gli parlo io "

Kirino stava mangiando tranquillamente il suo dolce quando vide quella scena.

Una mano stava toccando il fondo schiena del suo Kariya, il fondo schiena perfetto che apparteneva a lui.

Il rosa sapeva che fare una scenata sarebbe stata una cosa inopportuna, ma doveva portare via Masaki prima che questo rompesse il naso al ragazzo, e poi doveva andarsene via lui prima di uccidere il ragazzo.

Si diresse verso il tavolo dove si stava svolgendo l'accaduto, prese Kariya e lo portò via, donde ad evitare spargimenti di sangue.

Il turchese era arrabbiato, eccome se lo era, quel figlio di puttana aveva osato toccare il SUO fondo schiena ed il suo ragazzo non aveva fatto niente se non affibbiargli la colpa?

" Ranmaru, perché non mi hai difeso? "

Il rosa non rispose ma portò Masaki in uno sgabuzzino, stava per perdere il controllo e non voleva sbatterlo in pieno corridoio.

" KIRINO RANMARU PERCHÉ CAZZO NON HAI DIFESO IL TUO RAGAZZO DOPO CHE UN IDIOTA GLI HA PALPATO IL CULO?! "

Il rosa sospirò, non riusciva a formulare parole di senso compiuto, la gonna indossata era decisamente troppo corta, e per di più le gambe del turchese erano qualcosa di maestoso.

" Non ti importava vero? "

" Masaki, ti avverto, sto per sbatterti al muro con tutta la forza che ho in corpo, per cui, vuoi sul serio continuare a sparare cavolate? "

Il turchese si ammutolì ed arrossì per la centesima volta in quella giornata.

" Bene, ora se vuoi scusarmi devo marcare il territorio "

E si avventò sulle labbra dell'altro baciandole, succhiandole e mordendole fino a farle sanguinare.

Kariya non riusciva a stare dietro a quel bacio, era decisamente troppo perfino per lui.

Una mano si intrufolò sotto la gonna del ragazzo fino a raggiungere il membro pulsante iniziando a muoversi su e giù

" Sen-senpai "

Così come Kariya adorava il linguaggio volgare durante il sesso Kirino adorava essere chiamato Senpai durante il rapporto.

L'auto controllo del rosa andò a farsi fottere, come ogni volta, d'altronde.

Spogliò il piccolo, si abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni, fece uscire il suo membro e penetrò l'altro con una veloce e poderosa spinta.

" Senpai, conosci la parola delicatezza? "

In risposta Kirino diede una spinta violenta facendo gemere il ragazzo.

Kariya si aggrappava con tutto se stesso a Ranmaru, di solito lo preparava sempre, per cui il dolore durava poco, ma questa volta faceva male.

" Shh, Kariya, va tutto bene, d'accordo? Vuoi che esca? " ilKohai scosse la testa, doveva solo abituarsi un po'.

Dopo diversi minuti Masaki iniziò a muoversi lentamente e Ranmaru lo lasciò fare, voleva che si adattasse, per cui aspettò finché un gemito del piccolo non mandò di nuovo a puttane il suo autocontrollo.

Le spinte diventarono veloci e violente, tanto che il rosa fu costretto a tappare la bocca al turchese per far sì che nessuno sentisse i suoi gemiti causati al rosa.

" Cazzo, sei così stretto piccolo "

Kariya gemette più forte, stava per arrivare al culmine e voleva farlo col suo ragazzo.

Con un gemito Kariya venne seguito da Kirino.

" Cazzo, certo che ci vai giù pesante Barbie "

" Tanto lo so che ti piace microbo "

I due si rivestirono e alla fine Kirino ebbe ragione, Masaki non riuscì a sedersi per una settimana


End file.
